


Insolitement vôtre - 59 : Embuscade

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Inspired by Review, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le Grand Amiral Thrawn n'aurait peut-être pas dû se laisser emporter par son amour de l'Art et se rendre au Musée Impressionniste de Naboo.





	Insolitement vôtre - 59 : Embuscade

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à une suggestion dans une review, je rouvre ce recueil avec Thrawn (encore lui, oui) qui se retrouve en bien mauvaise posture...

Ouverture exceptionnelle du Musée Impressionniste de Naboo pour une Nocturne. Thrawn n’avait donc pu s’empêcher de profiter de son précieux temps libre pour y faire un tour.

Une fois le pied posé dans la salle d’exposition principale, cependant, les suspicions l’envahirent. Il n’y avait personne d’autre de visible dans la salle en partie plongée dans la pénombre.

Avant qu’il n’eût le temps de prendre la fuite face à ce qui était de toute évidence un piège, les commandos Rebelles camouflés dans les ombres lui tombèrent dessus. Seul et trop légèrement armé, le Grand Amiral pensa plus sage de se laisser passer les menottes par ses ennemis.

Si ses troupes comprenaient réellement qu’il représentait la dernière chance de victoire de l’Empire, alors ils monteraient la plus belle des opérations pour le libérer.

**Author's Note:**

> Trahi par l'Art x')
> 
> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où plusieurs vidéos sont publiées par semaine, chaque semaine :D


End file.
